Broken Hearts 3:A Life with life with kids
by xolildianaxo
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearts 2!Just like the title said..A life with Kids!Chapter 3 is up!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I promised all you guys a sequel for Broken Hearts 2 and here it is!So enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 1 The kids**

"What do you think about this Flora"?Rebecca asked while holding up a baby outfit.

"It's cute but it's not exactly what I'm looking for"Flora said. Rebecca shrugged and put the baby outfit back on the rack. Rebecca and Cody got married 2 years ago. Flora nad Zack got married 1 and 1/2 years ago. Rebecca was now 8 months pregnant with twin boys and Flora was 7 and 1/2 months pregnant also with twins, a boy and a girl. Trevor and Maddie had another girl 2 months ago. Her name is Macknzie Lisa.

"You know I don't really feel like shopping today"Rebecca said.

"Yeah me too..let's just go back to the O.S.S"FLora said. All of them stayed at the O.S.S including MAddie and Trevor.

**Later that day**

FLora was sitting at the kitchen table reading a note that the O.S.S director sent her when she felt pressure in the lower part of the stomach. Thinking she needed to go to the bathroom she got up and went to the bathroom. She closed her door behind her when she saw the liquid on the floor and then she started to have some awful pains. She gasped and opened the door.

"Zack"!Flora yelled. Within moments Zack came running out of their bedroom.

"What is it honey"?Zack asked.

"My water broke"Flora said.

"Now?They're 2 months early"!Zack said.

"I know now take me to the damn hospital"!FLora shouted since she was in so much pain from the contractions. Zack didn't waste anymore time he opened the door picked up Flora and took her to the hospital wing. When they got there Zack put Flora into a wheelchair and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi my wife's in labor right now..is there any chance that Dr.Lewis is in"?Zack asked the receptionist.

"Let me check..hold on"the receptionist said and disappeared into another room. Zack turned back to Flora, who had just got done a contraction.

"Are you okay"?Zack asked. Flora smiled at him and nodded. A couple moments later the recptionist came back out.

"Dr.Lewis is still on her break for a 10 minutes but in the meantime let's get your wife settled in a room...oh and you also need to fill out some papers"th receptionist and handed Zack a clipboard of papers and a pen. Zack wheeled Flora into a room that the receptionist assigned and Flora had gotten changed in a hospital gown. When Zack was finished filling out the paper he handed them back to the receptionist and was about to call Cody when his cellphone rang. It was Cody.

"Hello"Zack answered.

"Zack Rebecca's in labor..we're on our way to the hospital"Cody said on the other line.

"Oh good cause I was about to call you..Flora's in labor too"Zack said.

"Really!Well then you see there, bye"Cody said.

"Bye"Zack said and hung up. A couple moments later Dr.Lewis came out of her office.

"Ah Zack..how are you"?Dr.Lewis asked while walking up to him.

"Nervous"Zack said.

"Excited about becoming a father"?Dr.Lewis chuckled. Zack nodded.

"There's nothing to be worried about"Dr.Lewis said putting her hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack smiled. Dr.Lewis smiled back and walked into Flora's room followed by Zack.

**2 and1/2 hours later**

Zack and FLora have been at the hospital for almost 3 hours until the labor was finally over. Rebecca has been in labor for almost 2 hours and she was about to give birth. Maddie, Trevor, London and Carey were waiting in the waiting when Dr.Lewis came out.

"Guys, you can go in and see Zack and FLora now"Dr.Lewis said. They all smiled and went in. They walked in and saw Zack and Flora each holding a baby. The baby that Flora was holding was wrapped in a pink blanket and the one that Cody was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Awwww"they chorused together and started cooing at the babies.

"Do you have names for them yet"?London asked.

"Yes we decided to name this one Karah Faith"Flora said referring to the baby girl she was holding.

"And this little guy is Matthew Skylar"Cody said looking down at the baby boy he was holding. Karah had brown hair like Flora's and green-blue eyes like Zack. Matthew had blonde hair like ZAck's and brown eyes like Flora.

"What's happening with Cody and Rebecca"?ZAck asked.

"Oh they're about to deliver"MAddie said.

"OH...hold on I wanna go talk to them for a sec"Zack said while handing Matthew over to MAddie. Zack walked out and walked over to Cody and Rebecca's room. On his way there he ran into Cody who came out of the bathroom wearing some scrubs.

"Hey"ZAck said.

"Hey what are you doing here"?Cody asked.

"I came to talk to you"Zack said.

"Why"?Cody said.

"Can't a guy wish his own brother good luck"!ZAck said smiling.

"Thanks"Cody said smiling back and walked into Rebecca's room. 30 minutes later Rebecca and Cody were holding their twin boys. Their names were Alex Joesph and Kenneth Conner. Alex had brown hair like Rebecca and green-blue eyes like Cody. Rebecca and Cody were playing with their babies when someone knocked on their door.

"Come in"Rebecca called. A couple seconds later, Zack peeked his head through.

"Hey guys can we come in"?Zack asked. Rebecca and Cody nodded. Zack opened the door and London, Maddie who was holding MAtthew and Flora who was in a wheelchair and was also holding KArah came in.

"Hey guys"Rebecca said.

"Hey...awww they're so cute"!MAddie said.

"What are their names"?Flora asked.

"Well this is Alex"Rebecca said looking down at the baby boy she was holding.

"And this is Kenneth"Cody said referring to th baby he was holding.

"Those are great names"London said.

"What's the names for yours"?Rebecca asked Flora.

"This is Karah"Flora said stroking Karah's cheek.

"And this is MAtthew"Maddie said.

"Awww those are great names"Rebecca said.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter!Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really pissed off right now!You guys wanted a sequel for Broken Hearts 2 and you got one!But how many reviews do I get!None!If you guys don't like this story, I could just delete it!It's your choice!**

**Chapter 2 12 years later**

"Karah sweetie!Are you ready yet!You're gonna be late for school"!FLora called from the kitchen. They still lived at the O.S.S. They had two more kids. Their names were Karlye Faith who was 8 and Christopher David who was 6 months.

'I'm here"Karah said running into th kitchen.

"It's about time"!Karah's fateral twin MAtthew muttered. Karah kissed her parents first before slapping her brother on the shoulder.

"Ow what was that for"?Matthew said.

"For being an idiot"KArlye peeped.

"Thank you Kar"Karah said as she sat down. Karlye had inherited FLora's brown hair but her eyes, one was brown like Flora's and the other one was blue-green like Zack's. Matthew on the other hand has grown to looke like Zack everyday. He pratically looked like Zack when he was 13. They startd eating thier breakfastwhen the doorbell rang. Zack put the newspaper he was reading down, got up and answered the door. When he opened the door four kids came running in.

"Hey uncle Zack!Hey aunt Flora"they all said.

"Hey guys"Zack said as he closed the door. Alex and Kenneth were 12 like Karah and MAtthew. Cody and Rebecca had three more kids after them. Their names were Melissa Anne who was 11 and has blonde hair with blue-green eyes, Lily Rose who was six and has brown eyes and hazel eyes for some reason. They also had a son named Charlie Robert who was 4 months.

"Okay guys..you better ge going or you'll be late"Zack said.

"Okay dad"Karah said and got up. The three grabbed their backpacks and gave their parents a kiss.

"Oh and don't forgt you lunch money"Zack said and gave Karah and Matthew some money.

"Why can't I have lunch money"?Karlye asked as Flora handed her her lunchbag.

"Because sweetie you're too young"Zack said kneeling down to her level.

"So I have to wait until I'm 12 like KArah and Matt"?Karlye said.

"I'm afraid so"FLora said.

"But I'll be old by then"KArlye said.

"We're not old"MAtthew said. The others laughed.

"You are to me"KArlye said. Zack chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on..we better get going"Melissa said. Zack stood up and opened the door and the kids ran out.

"Well that was interesting"Flora said as Zack closed the door. ZAck chuckled and gave her a romantic kiss.

**Later that day At West Hills Middle School**

_Brinngg!Briing!_

"Yes!School's finally over"!Matthew,Kenneth and Alex cheered as they and their cousins and sisters walked to their lockers.

"Boys"Karah and Melissa muttered. After they were done they walked over to Lily and Karlye's school Stonehursts Elementary. When they got there they saw the principal Mr. Douglas of the school standing there. When he saw them, he looked shocked.

"What are you guys doing here"?Mr.Douglas asked as he walked up to them.

"We're here to pick up Lily and Karlye...like we always do"Kenneth said. Mr.Douglas looked at him.

"I'm sorry but Lily and Karlye weren't at school today"Mr.Douglas said. The kid's jaws dropped as they stared at him.

"Are you kidding"?Matthew said.

"No I'm not"Mr.Douglas said.

"But we saw them getting on the school bus today"Melissa said.

"You did"!Mr.Douglas said.

"Yes"the four said in unison.

"But they never made it to school"Mr.Douglas said. The four looked at each other wide-eyed.

**LAter that day**

"What are we suspposed to tell our parents''?Melissa asked later that day at Rebecca and Cody's apartment at the O.S.S.

"How about tellinh them the truth for once"Karah said.

"Please that'll never work"MAtthew said. Apparently Matthew had also inherited not only Zack's looks when he was 13 but also his brains and personality when Zack was 13. Kenneth was into sports instead of acdemics like Matthew while Alex was into acdemics like Cody.

"Yes it will"ALex said.

"Easy for you to say'MAtthew muttered.

"Okay let's take a vote...whoever wants to go with KArah's idea of telling them the truth say I"Melisssa said.

"I"Melissa, KArah, Alex and Kenneth said altogether.

"Okay Matthew since you're all against my idea..what do you have in mind"?Karah said crossing her arms.

"Well instead of you're stupid idea of telling our parents-"MAtthew said but was cut off by the door.

"Telling us what"?Rebecca asked as she and Flora walked in.

"Hi mom!Hi aunt Becky!We're were just about to tell you"KArah said.

"Tell us what dear"?FLora said.

"Well maybe MAtt should tell you"KArah said turning to MAtthew. MAtthew glared at her.

"Okay Matt, what do you want to tell us"?Rebecca said.

"Fine we'll tell you guys the truth..but before you guys get mad...you can't cause it's not our fault"MAtthew said. The others nodded in agreement.

"okay we'll believe you"Flora said.

"Okay well we took KArlye and Lily to their bus stop like every morning and waited with them for bus to arrive..when the bus came they got on and-"MAtthew said.

"Matt we're here to tell them what happened not you're life story"!Melissa interupted.

"Anyways today after school we went over to pick Lily and Karlye up and well that didn't go exactly as planned"Matthew said and paused.

"Well then what happened"?Rebecca asked.

"The principal said that they never made it to school"Kenneth said. Rebecca and Flora looked at him in shock.

"You mean they weren't in school today"?Flora said. The four nodded.

'That's impossible!You said that you guys saw them getting on the schoolbus"!Rebecca cried.

"Yes we did but somehow on the way there they were kidnapped or something"Alex said. Everyone's eyes started forming tears.

"This can't be happening"Rebecca cried as she put her head in her hands and wept. They all cried together for awhile until Zack and Cody came back with Chris and Charlie.

"Hey guys we're back"Cody said walking in with Charlie in his stroller following by Chris in his stroller and Zack. When they saw that everyone else was crying their expressions changed.

"What's wrong"?ZAck asked. No one could calm down enough to tell him.

"What's wrong, honey"?Cody asked walking up to Rebecca.

"I...I...don't know what happened"Rebecca choked. Cody pulled heer into a tight hug.

"Dad...Lily and Karlye were kidnapped"Alex said. Cody and Zack stared at him for awhile.

"ARe you sure Alex"?Zack asked.

"Yes we went to pick up them up and when we go there the principal said that they weren't in school today"Melissa said.

"We'll be right back guys"ZAck said and him and Cody walked out the door.

* * *

**That's all for now!!Now I want at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter or else I'll delete this story!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!!Okay I'm still keeping this story since i got some reviews so everyone please please keep reviewing...my goal is to get at least 50 reviews for one of my stories!!!WEll anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 Mission Impossible**

ZAck and Cody walked over to one of their good friends at the O.S.S Mark DeSanto's office. When they got to his office, Zack knocked on the door.

"Come on"a voice called from inside. ZAck and Cody opened the door and walked in.

"Oh hey ZAck and Cody"Mark said while sitting behind his brand-new desk.

"Mark, what happened to Jake"?Zack asked.

"Huh?What about Jake?"Mark said.

"WEll is he still locked"?Zack asked.

"Of course"MArk said as the PA system came on.

**_"Cody and ZAck Martin, please report to Dr. Nuton's office"._**

"I guess we better get going"Cody said. ZAck and Cody walked out the door and walked to the Head of the O.S.S, Dr.Nuton's office. Dr. Nuton was a middle-aged man with a thin build, has pale blonde hair with green eyes. His office was located in the center of the building. When they reached the office Dr.Nuton had already had the door opened.

"Uh Dr.Nuton"?ZAck said as he and his brother stepped into the office. They looked around and found him nowhere. They looked over at his desk and saw his chair facing the wall behind it. Thinking that Dr.Nuton was sitting on the chair, the boys walked over to the desk.

"Uh, Dr.Nuton, are you there"?Cody said as ZAck walked behind the desk.

"Zack!What are you doing?You know you aren't allowed back there!You'll get in trouble"!Cody exclaimed.

"I don't tink that will be happening anytime soon"ZAck said.

"What do you mean"?Cody asked. ZAck turned the chair so that it was facing Cody. Cody gasped. Dr.Nuton was sitting on the chair with a slice mark across his neck. Blood was everywhere.

"Is he dead"?Cody asked.

"What do you think"?Zack said sarcastically. Zack turned on the intercom on the desk.

"What are you doing"?Cody asked.

"Calling Lisa"Zack said. Lisa was Dr.Nuton's assistant, which means if Dr.Nuton couldn't do his job, that means Lisa would take his place. A couple minutes later Lisa arrived.

"Hey ZAck and COdy"Lisa greeted.

"Hey"the boys said in unison.

"What did you guys call me for"?Lisa said.

"Lisa, we have alittle problem"Cody started.

"What is it?And how little"?Lisa said.

"Big little"Cody said. Zack turned the chair around so Lisa could see. Lisa shrieked when she saw the dead version of Dr.Nuton.

"What happened"?Lisa asked frantically.

"We don't know, we were called down here and when we got here, this is what we found"Zack explained.

"Then who's gonna take his place"?Lisa asked. ZAck and Cody looked at each other.

"Well she's standing in this room"Cody said. Lisa looked around to make sure if she was only girl in here.

"ME!"Lisa exclaimed. Zack and Cody nodded.

"It can't be me!!I don't know the first thing about being in charge of the O.S.S"Lisa exclaimed.

"WEll I'm sure when Dr.Nuton picked you as his assistant, he probably thought that you could take his place"Zack said.

"You don't understand...he picked me cause I am his daughter"Lisa said.

"What"?!Zack and Cody exclaimed. "He never told us that he had kids"?!

"Well he did...he just never told anyone"Lisa said and bursted into tears. Cody and Zack tried to comfort her and it only made things worse. So the only thing they could do was wait until Lisa had calm down. A few miuntes later Lisa's crying turned into soft whimpering.

"Cody you stay here while I'll go and tell the others about Dr.Nuton"Zack said. Cody walked up to Zack.

"Why do I have to stay with Lisa"?Cody whispered to ZAck.

"Because you're the senstive twin"Zack whispered back.

"Senstive?!Since when am I the senstive twin"?Cody whispered.

"Since the day we were born"Zack whispered and left without saying another word.

"I can't believe my father is gone"Lisa cried.

"It's okay Lisa...everything's gonna be fine"Cody said.

"How do you know?You're not a psychic"!Lisa yelled. Cody opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"Oh just get out of here"!Lisa yelled.

"But Lisa-"Cody started.

"Get out"!Lisa screamed. Cody opened the door and walked out without looking back.

**Back at Cody and Rebecca's**

Cody opened the door and saw Rebecca sitting at the kitchen table with her head down on the table. Cody slowly walked up to her. He gave her a kiss and then sat down across from her. They sat in silence for awhile.

"What did you find out"?Rebecca asked after awhile.

"Nothing, except that Jake is still locked up"Cody said. Rebecca burst into tears again.

"Then who would kidnap two, sweet, little girls like Lily and Karlye"?Rebecca asked.

"That doesn't make any sense to me either"Cody said. After Cody finished his sentence, they fell into a long silence.

* * *

**Please Review!!**


End file.
